Sick Day!
by sammywolf19
Summary: Quick note: This story will be an AU and most of the characters will be OOC, but I'm trying to keep them as real as possible. Summary: Stiles and Scott have joined a chat room where they make a bunch of friends. Problem? They haven't met these friends. So travel with them and their friends through life as teenagers and maybe a little something more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **I know this is not the story I'm suppose to be working on but I thought you guys might like this.**

 **Please don't maul me to death!**

 **I rated this story M because of later chapters. I will put warning before every chapter if it requires it.**

 **Also I hope it reads well. I had it one way but it looks completely different now so...**

 **But please enjoy it...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dear Diary… 22 April 2013

Man my life sucks. I got detention and now I need to babysit this weekend. I mean COME ON! Can things get any worse! Touch wood. I mean I know it's a rule to think that your life sucks when you are a teenager but I really think the universe hates me. I just need to calm down and think things through. If I finish my detention like I should I could possibly get enough time to myself before the baby arrives. Yeah I like that plan. Thanks diary…

Love you and wish you could talk back (always).

I set my diary aside. Some people now days write their diary entries on a computer but me I like it the old way. I get of the bed and grab a pillow. I put my diary in my computer bag, knowing that that would be the last place my brothers would look for it. I set the pillow on the ground. I walk over to the window I pull the little lever that is there. My roof opens and reveals a glass dome.

I lie down on the ground and stare up at the stars. I made it myself, the dome I mean. It took me awhile to get the size right but I did it. My oldest brother helped to build the contraption that opens it. I look at the stars and I try to see the constellations. You know those stars like 'Orion's belt' and 'the scorpion'. Wait is there even a scorpion? I don't know; all I know is that I am trying to look at things I don't even know how to find.

I stretch after a while and sit up. I grab my laptop off of the bed and put it down on the pillow. I look around for the charger. I find it and plug it in, the little green light that is supposed to go on when you plug the charger in doesn't go on. Damn who the hell pulled the plug out of the plug? I pull my chair out from under my desk and put it aside. I crawl around under my desk. I can't see a thing! I crawl back out and grab my phone off the desk. I go back in. I find the charger plug and plug it back in.

I come back out again and just lie down on the floor. My back hurts from bending so long. My phone beeps and I sit up. It's a message from my best friend.

Dude go on the site! You are so missing everything! – S

I roll my eyes. I shift around to my laptop and put it on. I wait for it to boot and then I go unto the internet. I go to the site, . I log on. My name is Rock$tarBl()()dvamp. It sounds weird but it's a site where you can pretend to be supernatural or mythical creatures. I am a vampire with lime green hair and golden eyes laced with purple. My hair is done up in to two pony tails and I got a rocking French cut fringe, all I wear is a spiked bra with a checkered skirt and steal toed boots.

KittyVonDOOMprince : I'm gonna invite Vamp

Lala Baby brains : I can't believe he missed it

-Rock$tarBl()()dvamp has logged in-

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : Ok I am here. What did I miss?

Lala Baby brains : Just the besy fight ever!

: Best

KillerWolfm gnet : It was hot! They were throwing punches left and right!

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : Oh come on guys! WHO?! I need to know now!

KillerWolfm gnet : Lydia and her new Girlfriend. I mean she cyber slapped her! Lydia freaked and said things were over.

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : NO WAY! Now I'm sad I missed it… but we all knew they weren't going to last.

Lala Baby brains : Yeah but it was still better entertainment than that damn cat that's gone viral! I HATE that stupid cat!

\- BambiGotHitByMyTruck has logged in-

KittyVonDOOMprince : Leave the cat alone! I love that cat… with the little paws and everything!

BambiGotHitByMyTruck : We all know Kitty. You keep reminding us…

Lala Baby brains : Hey Bambi can I borrow yur truck… I need to go run over that cat! BAM!

KittyVonDOOMprince : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My cat! L I hate you!

\- LydiaGonesurfingwithsouls has logged in-

LydiaGonesurfingwithsouls : WOW we are killing cats now… what have I missed?

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : Less than I did! What happened between you and Girlfriend?

LydiaGonesurfingwithsouls : Nothing… we were at home when suddenly she starts yelling at me. Then she left! I tried fixing things on the site but she slapped ME! So I said things were over between us and she started crying… I'm done with girls.

Lala Baby brains : Sorry to hear that Lyds… that girl was crazy! No offence. But we all think you can do better. Am I right guys?

BambiGotHitByMyTruck : Yeah man that chick was crazier than me trying to get straight A's!

KittyVonDOOMprince : Hehehehehehehehehe that was EPIC! But you guys I think I liked her… does that make me a bad person?

-IKilledCupid has logged in-

IKilledCupid : Hey guys

: Yes unfortunately it does!

KittyVonDOOMprince : Awwww whiskers! Hey you don't even know what's going on!

IKilledCupid : Don't need to we all know you're a bad person… ok so Lydia filled me in and WOW!

LydiaGonesurfingwithsouls : Ok could we please just change the subject?

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : Sure let's talk about the fact that in 2 weeks we are finally meeting! You guys I have been waiting so long for this!

IKilledCupid : Hell yeah… I was thinking maybe we should all wear something that says… US!

KittyVonDOOMprince : Like wat? I wear a purple flower in my hair and you all immediately know that it's me?

KillerWolfm gnet : Well that sounds brilliant! I will wear a green hoody that says 'I think you are hot!'

IKilledCupid : I will wear a red bowtie! Man I wonder if I still have that thing…

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : I will wear green jeans with black sneakers.

KittyVonDOOMprince : Hehehehehe I guess I'll do the purple flower in the hair thing

Lala Baby brains : I will wear a black top with gold spikes on it

BambiGotHitByMyTruck : OMW now what am I supposed to wear? Ok I will be the guy wearing ripped jeans and a white tank top…

LydiaGonesurfingwithsouls : I am going to have a big stuffed teddy… you won't miss me!

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : Ok so its settled! Wait moms calling I'll chat tomorrow…. Bye my lovies!

I close my laptop. I get up and walk out of my room. My mom calls my name again and I run down the stairs. "Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, Stiles." My little brothers yell. They each latch onto a leg. I shake my legs trying to get them off but they won't budge. "Mom the twins are SUCKING my legs… AGAIN!" I yell as I feel their little teeth sink into my flesh. My mom comes into the hallway and laugh at us. I glare at her. She only smiles. I grab onto their hair. "Listen, you little vampires… no more sucking my legs or I'm going to get the garlic!" I yell. They let go and sit and stare at me. "No fair you know we hate garlic," they say. I smile and pat my mom on the arm.

I walk to the sink and start running the water. I go around the house, searching for dirty dishes. Once I have everything I start washing them. Little helpful son that I am, I dry them off as well. "Stiles have you done your homework yet?" my dad asks as he walks into the kitchen. "Well hallo to you to Dad. You know you greet your son first before you start asking questions," I say and put away the last dishes. "Was that a no?" he asks and gives me a kiss on the forehead. I smile and shake my head. "Done before I even wrote in my dairy. Your son is cleaning up his act," I say and go sit on his lap. He laughs and pushes me off. "So no more drinking in the cemetery and no more burning down buildings?" he asks. I scoff. I walk out of the room. "Like I would give up the drinking in the cemetery. You must think I'm crazy," I say as I walk up the stairs. I only hear his laughter. Once in my room I lock my door so the Twins can't get in. I flop down on my floor and look up at the stars again.

I shake my head. What is that annoying thing in my eye? I slowly open my eyes but I get blinded. Oh it's the sun that explains a lot. I slowly get up and rub my eyes like a six year old. I look beneath me and see my laptop. Did I sleep on that? The ache in my leg confirms that I did. I hear a slow heartbeat above me. I jump onto my bed. "Get out of my room!" I yell at my older brother.

He snickers and tackles me off the bed. We roll around until I am on top of him. I have his hands pinned above his head. He smiles. "Good morning little brother. You sleep well?" he asks. I look at him suspiciously. What did he do? I bend forward so my nose touches his. "What did you do? I want the truth now," I say in a dangerous tone. He just smiles again. "So you got detention, huh?" he asks. I let go of his hands and I slap him across the face. "How dare you read my diary? You perverted freak!" I yell. I get of him and run out of my room.

I stomp down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mom, Peter read my diary again. I have had it up till here; you see here, you see up till this point of my neck; so let's get this straight. Get your son under control or I will!" I yell. She turns around. She looks at my hand by my neck and nods her head slowly.

My dad comes in like a zombie. My mom hands him a cup of coffee. My dad kisses her on the cheek and slowly sips his coffee. I smile; my dad can do nothing without his coffee. He turns to look at me. "You seem mad, are you mad? If you are I don't have enough coffee in me to deal with it. So wait till I am gone before you tell your mother," he says and practically runs out of the room. I turn around to find no mother. She must have slipped out while I was listening to dad.

God please help me. I am stuck with a useless family!

I stomp back up to my room. My brother is now back on my bed but now he has a cocky smile on his face. I hiss at him and walk to my closet. "Why do you insist on reading my dairy? It's not like I write anything juicy in there," I say over my shoulder. I grab a pair of jeans and a hug-my-body-tight shirt and close my closet.

My bed creaks slightly as my brother gets off. I turn around and stare at him. "Because it pisses you off. And sometimes I learn interesting things about you. For instants: who are you crushing on?" he asks and leans slightly forward. I throw him with the jeans in my hand and laugh as it hits him straight in the face. "That big brother is for me to know and you to never find out." "Just remember that never is a long time, so never say never," he says and throws me back my jeans. Thankfully he leaves my room after that.

I sigh and walk to the bathroom across the hall. Throwing my clothes on the floor, I look at myself in the mirror. My chocolate brown hair sits like a nest on my head. My milky brown eyes are slightly bloodshot and glazed over. I sigh again and start my shower up. I have a feeling today is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you guys thought.**

 **This is a story that I was working on with different names and is not related to any story or show that already exits.**

 **I hope you don't completely mind that the characters will be OOC but I'm really trying to keep them as true as possible.**

 **So on that note Love from the Wolfiest girl you will ever know...**

 **BYEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody...**

 **I've changed a few things about this story but not a lot. I'm trying to accommodate everyone but sometimes that is not possible.**

 **But I ask that if you do have questions please PM me...**

 **Thanks... but enough of that, go forth to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I drive into the parking lot at school and spot my best friend. Scott is leaning against his car like usual. I park next to him and jump out of the car. He puts away his phone and pops his bubblegum.

"Hey stranger," he greets. I give him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, but I got detention again after school yesterday, I was so pissed I just went home," I say and sling my backpack over my shoulder. He laughs and pops his bubblegum again. "What you do this time?" we start walking to the front doors of the school.

"I told Mr. Harris he was a lazy as shit teacher who needed to get his act straight. He gave me a B+ for my portrait of you," I say and open up my locker. Scott bursts out laughing and nearly falls over. "You did not!" he exclaims when he finally gets his breath back. I nod and smile at him.

"You're crazy you know that? I can't believe you did that. I mean it was warranted but he's a teacher! Sometimes I swear you have a death wish," he says as we stop by his locker. I shrug.

I look at the kids walking past us, paying us no mind. Some are laughing and some are talking animatedly amongst themselves. Others are getting their books like we are. I love watching the kids at our school. They are so interesting.

Scott shuts his locker and we walk to our first class. English Lit. Great! Shakespeare so early in the morning. We sit down at our desks and start talking about the site.

The teacher walks in and we have to cut our conversation short.

"Ok so who wants to tell me a little more about the last scene we read in Macbeth?" Miss Argent, our English teacher, asks the class.

Scott and I sink ever so slightly in our seats. No one says a word. Miss Argent shakes her head and sits down on an empty desk at the front.

"Did any of you do your homework?" she asks. Again no one says anything. She looks at us all disapprovingly. She gets back up and walks back to her desk. "Alright let's see who gets detention and who is safe for another weekend. Everybody get out your homework," she says and gets her detention stamp and stickers out.

Scott bangs his head on his desk and I get out my homework. Miss Argent starts doing the rounds and hands out more detention stamps than stickers. Finally she gets to the last two students at the back.

Scott and I.

I show her my homework and she smiles brightly. She sticks a sticker at the bottom of my work. She turns to Scott and lifts her eyebrow. Scott shows her, his book and Miss Argent smiles. She sticks a sticker in Scott's book and walks back to the front of the class.

I risk a glance at Scott's work and snigger. He basically has one word answers at most of the questions. No wonder he barely gets through in this class.

"Mister Stilinski would you please read me your answer for number four?" Miss Argent asks. I blush bright read and lower my head. Did she really have to do this to me?

"Macbeth was plagued by hallucinations for what he did to the king. He felt guilty and was wrecked with emotions. His wife tried to help him but she too felt the guilt sometimes. Macbeth needs to be careful or people will start becoming suspicious. He is making it a bit obvious that he killed the king."

I look up and Miss Argent is smiling brightly at me again. Stop it woman! I sink as far low as I can in my seat.

"That is the type of answer we will be looking for in the exams. So take a note out of Mister Stilinski's book and start doing your homework. Well done Mister Stilinski," Miss Argent says and continues with class.

I look at Scott and he mouths at me, "What the?" I blush again and throw my head back. Can I groan loudly in class? Is that acceptable?

I dump my backpack on the passenger seat and slam the door closed. Today was a shit storm of a day. First Miss Argent made me embarrass myself in English. Than Mr. Harris told the whole class what I said to him and he gave everyone who laughed detention, so now everybody is blaming me for that. Than Erica, the local bitch at school, tripped me in gym. I went spiraling into a group of girls and guess what? They blame me for their broken nails and bruises.

I have a headache the size of Tulsa and a bruise on my stomach the size of Oklahoma. I see Scott approaching and open my arms. He smiles at me with understanding and hugs me as hard as he can.

"Let's go home," he says and gets in his car. I nod and get in mine. I back out of my parking space and wait in the traffic. I put on the radio and nod my head to the music. When I finally get on the open road, I floor it and open up my windows. The wind rips through my short hair and I smile. I start singing really loudly with the song and jam it out full time.

Half an hour later I stop in my driveway and shut off the car. I grab my shit and get out. Scott stops in front of the house and gets out as well. He links his arm through mine and we attempt to walk through the front door simultaneously and fail miserably. We laugh and try again, with the same results. I push him in, in front of me and close the door behind me.

"Mom we're home!" I yell into the house. My mom's head pokes out of the kitchen. "Welcome home boys. I have just finished baking peanut butter cookies if you guys want to come get some," she says and disappears back into the kitchen.

We grin at each other and dash into the kitchen. My mom already has a plate ready for us. It is stacked so high, that a small gust of wind could easily knock it over. I give my mom a kiss on the cheek and Scott grabs the plate.

We walk up the stairs with Scott trying to balance the cookies. But on the second to last step he trips and sends the cookies flying. I laugh so hard I have to grab my side and sit on the step below him. Scott throws me with a cookie and starts to pick them all up.

After we got all the cookies back on the plate we walk into my room and plop down on the bed. We start stuffing our mouths with cookies and get our laptops out of our bags. Before I log onto the site, I get back up and open up the roof.

I grab a pillow off my bed, throw it on the floor and sit down on it. Scott stays on the bed with his fortress of pillows and we log on.

IKilledCupid : Do you think everyone died?

BambiGotHitByMyTruck : Yeah everyone just got in one massive car pile up épV

– Rock$tarBl()()dvamp has logged in –

– KittyVonDOOMprince has logged in –

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : Hey! Anybody in yet?

KittyVonDOOMprince : Yeah I am J

IKilledCupid : Welcome guys! We missed you this morning

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : Shut it Kitty! Yeah sorry about that… had a filling out with the brother

: Falling

BambiGotHitByMyTruck : Wat happend?

IKilledCupid : He read your dairy again?

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : Yeah the Little Fucker did! Can you believe that? Who reads a guys dairy?

BambiGotHitByMyTruck : Idiot brothers… I used to do that with my Sister but I learned my lesson"V

– Lala Baby brains has logged in –

– KillerWolfm gnet has logged in –

– LydiaGonesurfingwithsouls has logged in –

Lala Baby brains : There better be people on here

KittyVonDOOMprince : Yes there is!

KillerWolm ganet : Is everybody here now?

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : Yes everybody is here… what took you guys so long?

LydiaGonesurfingwithsouls : I got held back cause my teacher is an idiot! Told me that I had to pull my socks up if I wanted to pass

Lala Baby brains : Sorry got stuck in traffic

KillerWolfm gnet : Had to pick my Sis up from my dads

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : Sorry to hear that Lydia. How is your sis doing Killer?

KillerWolfm gnet : She's fine… hanging in there… she just wishes my dad would come back you know?

KittyVonDOOMprince : Know how she feels…

BambiGotHitByMyTruck : Yeah me to

LydiaGonesurfingwithsouls : Ok enough depressing shét you gonna make me cry!

KillerWolfm gnet : Sorry Lydia…

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : Hey I was thinking maybe we should make the MEET sooner… what you guys think?

IKilledCupid : I like that idea… but when?

Lala Baby brains : I'm in

KillerWolfm gnet : Sure why not?

KittyVonDOOMprince : Yeah let's do it! I suggest we skip a day at school…

BambiGotHitByMyTruck : Oh even better idea… way to go Kitty!

LydiaGonesurfingwithsouls : School? Who needs it, right?

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : So it is settled? We skip a day at school to meet up?

KillerWolfm gnet : It's settled… how about Wednesday? Type a thumbs up if you agree

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : C

Lala Baby brains : C

KittyVonDOOMprince : C

BambiGotHitByMyTruck : C

LydiaGonesurfingwithsouls : C

IKilledCupid : C

Lala Baby brains : Ok it's settled than. See you guys next week… got to go help little brother with his homework

– Lala Baby brains has logged out –

IKilledCupid : Bitch! She didn't even wait for us to say googbye

: Goodbye

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : I don't wait for you to say goodbye either… do you say these things behind my back as well? RUDE!

KillerWolfm gnet : Yeah we do sorry Vamp

KittyVonDOOMprince : I'm not sorry… we hate it when people do that

LydiaGonesurfingwithsouls : Yea got to agree with Kitty… it really is annoying

BambiGotHitByMyTruck : I don't mind as mush

: Much

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : WOW I didn't know… sowy L

KittyVonDOOMprince : Its ok Vamp… don't be sad because we get mad

KillerWolfm gnet : We didn't mean to make you sad… now we are the one's that should say sorry

BambiGotHitByMyTruck : I don't have to!

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : No one shoulf have to say sorry axcept me… now stop this nonsense

: Should

: Except

IKilledCupid : Now we are gonna argue over who should say sorry? WoW we are useless

LydiaGonesurfingwithsouls : We are not useless… we are just trying to show that we care, you moron

KillerWolfm gnet : My little sister wants to know if she can join our group for the day.

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : Yeah sure of course she can… invite her now

KittyVonDOOMprince : DUH! I've always wanted to meat her…

BambiGotHitByMyTruck : No problem dude… and Kitty you spelled meet wrong… it's an 'ee' not an 'ea'

KittyVonDOOMprince : Piss off!

LydiaGonesurfingwithsouls : ROFL! Kitty you just got SCHOOLED!

– UnicornPrincessY has logged in –

KillerWolfm gnet : Everybody say hi to my lillte sister

: Little

UnicornPrincessY : HiHi! Nice to meet y'all

KittyVonDOOMprince : YAY! Another royal! I'm not alone anymore

BambiGotHitByMyTruck : Hi there sweetY… how are you?

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : Nice to meet you too…

UnicornPrincessY : I'm good thank you for asking… sorry if I take long to write my brother is helping me.

LydiaGonesurfingwithsouls : Brother if you helping her, you helping her wrong! She needs to talk like us

KillerWolfm gnet : Who says?

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : Who says?

KiityVonDOOMprince : I kinda agree with Lydia… don't bite my head off

UnicornPrincessY : I'm sorry…

LydiaGonesurfingwithsouls : Hey guys sorry have to go… I'ma be cooking dinner tonight… love and leave you

KillerWolfm gnet : YeahYeah bye

IKilledCupid : Leave her to do her own thing… Bye Lydia!

KittyVonDOOMprince : Bye LyLy

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : LyLy? Weirdo… bye-a Lydia

BambiGotHitByMyTruck : See Ya Lydia!

UnicornPrincessY : Goodbye Misses Lydia

LydiaGonesurfingwithsouls : Misses? I'ma kill you killer

– LydiaGonesurfingwithsouls has logged off –

UnicornPrinceY : She is a strange woman

IKilledCupid : Killer stop telling your sis to say mean things about Lydia

KillerWolfm gnet : I didn't tell her to say a thing… she said that all on her own

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : I like you even more now Unicorn

KillerWolfm gnet : Don't encourage her! Sis that was a bit mean you know that right

UnicornPrincessY : I'm sowy… I didnt mean to sound mean

KittyVonDOOMprince : You're going to get there with her Killer

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : Kitty don't you have homework to do?

KittyVonDOOMprince : Shit I forgot about that… sorry everyone I got to go

BambiGotHitByMyTruck : Shit me too! My mom is goin to kill me!

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : Bye you 2! Enjoy it

KillerWolfm gnet : Have fun… Bye

IKilledCupid : I need to go as well… need to go pick my boyfriend up from the airport… talk to you guys tomorrow

BambiGotHitByMyTruck : You have a boyfriend? That is so unfair!

KillerWolfm gnet : Bye Cupid… enjoy your alone time with him

Rock$tarBl()()dvamp : Bye Cupid… Tell C I say Hi and that he still owes me for the suit…

IKilledCupid : I'll tell him… thanks again for that night Vamp… bye guys

– IKilledCupid has logged out –

– BambiGotHitByMyTruck has logged out –

– KittyVonDOOMprince has logged out-

* * *

 **I hope you liked that.**

 **If you did punch the favorite button in the face, like a boss!**

 **And I will see you guys in the next chapter,**

 **Love from the wolfiest girl you will ever meet,**

 **BYE-BYE!**


End file.
